joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Orang
Summary Orang, '''also known as Mr. Orange and Orang Min, is a digital illustration of an anthropomorphic orange, which is often used as a reaction image in ironic meme communities online. Powers and Stats '''Tier: at least High 1-B | Ø '| at least 'Ø, likely far higher Name: Orang (Mr. Orange Orang Min) Origin: Thread Forum “ZBrush Central” Gender: irrelevant, transceds duality and form. Age: Irrelevant, Infinitely Transcends Infinite Dimensions Classification: Orange Man | TRANSCEDENT Powers and Abilities: '''Tricking others into bad situations(Mainly Meme Man is a victim of Orang's shenanigans), Manipulating others, | concept taking (stolen meme man's '''BUOYANCY), Duality Transcendence, regeneration (true-godly, regenerates from several erasures from meme man) Existence Transcendence, Irony Transcendence, Infinity Transcendence, Nothingness, Instant Death Inducement, immortality (types 1, 3, 5 and 10), Copious amounts of Reality Warping, Immortality Bypass, Nonexistence Attack, Nothingness Attacks, Meta-Teleportation (teleported him and meme man into the real world), Absolute Access, shapeshifthing (shapeshifted into a compressed represetation of colours), summoning (summoned vegetals from beyond the background, summoned a defensive banana, a flying punch, cannons and the dreaded octrauncher) higher-dimensional manipulation, shape manipulation and colour manipuation (wields all spatial dimensions, all shapes and all colours), text manipulation (A), illusion creation, higher-dimensional existence (can ascend through infinite dimensions just to have infinite time to pass), abstract existence (type 1: became the very compressed concept of colours), mathematics manipulation and physics manipulation (can rotate numbers, changing the amount of whatever the number is representing) Attack Potency: at least High 1-B '(ascended past infinite dimensions) | 'Ø (equal to meme man) | at least Ø''', likely far higher (with the Octohedron of '''T R A N S C E N D E N C E, '''became immensurably stronger that before, stated to be able to dominate all of existence and stated to not be able to be fought) '''Speed: At least 5 speeds, likely 8 speeds, possibly Infinite Speeds | '''unknown, likely far higher (far stronger that before, though the extent is unknown) '''Lifting Strength: immensurable | Ø''' | at least '''Ø, likely far higher Striking Strength: same as AP Durability: at least High 1-B | Ø (survived omniscronchulon reality scrounching 'and was stated by him to be able to attempt to scamper, survived several attacks and attempts of existence erasure from meme man) '| 'at least 'Ø '''level, likely far higher (immensurably stronger that before) '''Stamina: Ø''' Level '''| likely limitless Range: at least high hyperversal | at least Ø''' | '''Ø (stated that could dominate all of existence, all worlds, all galaxies and all dimensions Standard Equipment: none | '''none | Octahedron of '''T R A N S C E N D E N C E Intelligence: above above avarege (expert at manipulating others) | same as before | unknown Weaknesses: None notable | cannot use his powers underwater | by losing the ocatohedron, will eventually lose his powers. S U C C '''can completely deplet his '''TRANSCEDENT '''powers '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manipulating Meme Man Creating infinite Vegetals Key: Base | quest for the octahedron saga | Octahedron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: In'''conclusive Matches: '''Meme Man Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Color Overload